wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zincite
Zincite '''is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is the hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Hessonite. Appearance Zincite is a giant centaur-like fusion who easily towers over Gems like Opal and Sugilite. Her body consists of a small upper body attached to a larger headless body. This means she has four arms and two legs. The larger pair of arms and legs are constantly bent, keeping her bottom back arched. She has distinguishing features from both of her fusees. Like Hessonite, Zincite has heterochromia or she has two different eye colors. The left eye is orange and the right is yellow. She also has skin patches like Fire Agate, but they're triangular. An upside down triangular skin patch is seen over her left eye, which is reminiscent of Hessonite's. And like Hessonite, Zincite has a unibrow. Zincite's armor was modified from the outfits her fusees wear. It consists of a helmet with a cream-colored plume, a chest plate with shoulder pads, arm bracers, and boots resembling greaves. Her red bracers have a single colored diamond insignia on the sides. Zincite's lower boy wears Hessonite's cape. It's held together by a light orange diamond crystal which can be seen elsewhere. Her gemstones are located on the chest: one is in the bottom center and the other is on the left. Personality Zincite is a knight-errant. She's commanding, ambitious, yet pompous. The fusion constantly seeks out adventure to hone her skills and prowess. It's stated she is on a personal journey and is hoping that if she can find what she's looking for, so can her fusees. She has her own code of honor, which is to help those in need and be generous. But the fusion doesn't always stick to it. Despite Fire Agate and Hessonite no longer serving the Diamond Authority, they still hold some of its standards and customs. Because of this, it's passed onto Zincite. She often favors Gems who would normally be higher on the caste system, tending to them first. And Gems who aren't necessarily made for fighting she'd consider weak, regardless if they have any actual combat experience. This also includes her sense of justice. Even when enemies are defeated and chose to flee, she will still go after them and mercilessly attack them. Zincite doesn't seem to be aware of these actions as she is doing the right thing and correcting wrongs. In light of this, she wants to get better. Being a loner, Zincite prefers to fight and travel as she feels teammates would distract her from her goals. Although she radiates confidence, she show signs of insecurity, especially towards fusions who are more accomplished and stronger than she is. Abilities Zincite has standard Gem abilities. As Zincite is made of an agate and an army commanding garnet, Zincite is a powerful warrior. Great strength, speed, and durability with loads of combat experience under her belt make her a fearsome opponent. Skillsets: * '''Jousting Lance Proficiency: Fire Agate and Hessonite's swords fuse into a large lance. It's long blade is good for thrusting through opponents, especially at high speed. * Enhanced Speed: Zincite can move at intense speed, easily catching up to or striking enemies. Unique Abilities: * Light Manipulation: Zincite's ability she inherited from Hessonite. She can create and manipulate light via heat. ** Light Shatter: '''One of Hessonite's abilities. Zincite will darken the room and summoning light triangles underneath herself and her opponents. She'll shatter her own with her weapon, causing the triangles underneath her enemies to break as well and cause damage. * '''Pyrokinesis: Inherited from Fire Agate, Zincite can create, shape, and manipulate fire. * Heat Resistance: Zincite can withstand extreme temperatures. Trivia * The name of Zincite's fusion dance is "coalition". It means an alliance is formed between people or parties temporarily to achieve a common goal. It can also mean a union into one body or mass. * Zincite's design was inspired by early concept art of Pineapple Opal and an unused fusion knight design. Zincite’s design was reused from an old Pineapple Opal concept design and a jousting knight fusion I discarded a long time ago. https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/185805577766/fire-agate-and-hessonite-form-zincite-fire-and Gemstones Gemology * Zincite can be referred to a natural or man made material. ** Natural zincites are rare and form only in zinc-rich zones of metamorphosed marble. It has a chemical composition of ZnO, a hardness of 4, and a hexagonal crystal system. *** The best locations for zincite are Sterling Hill and Franklin mines from New Jersey. *** Zincite is commonly associated with franklinite, white calcite, and willemite. *** It's rarely ever found in gem quality. ** Synthetic zincites are produced from zinc-smelters. They come from by-products of zinc metal extraction and formed in furnance smoke stacks. *** Unlike natural zincites, synthetics are widely produced and sold regularly in markets. *** Production is located in Poland. * Both natural and synthetic zincites can be deep-red, orange, yellow, colorless, and rarely green. * Zincite was once an important zinc ore, but due to its rarity is mostly a collector's item today. * It was named after its zinc content. * Metaphysically, zincite is a stone of creativity, manifestation, and personal power. It helps manifest one's desires as well as bring people with common goals together. ** It facilitates courage, passion, security, grounding, and better group dynamics. References Gallery Coalition.png|Zincite's fusion dance. Zincite-sheet.png|Zincite's character sheet. Need-help.png|Zincite carrying Squaridot. Zinc-height.png|Zincite's height chart featuring other characters. Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Fusions Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Fan Fusions Category:Multi-colored Category:Metamorphic Rocks Category:Man Made Gems Category:Double Fusions